


"Walking Among Wizards: A Study Conducted By a Muggleborn" by Ms. Hermione Granger

by TheTartWitch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Written to satisfy my own curiosity, Zoofic, except for Percival, just picture them all as fluffy sad babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: A tour guide gives a tour.Newton and Percival satisfy some young people's curiosity.Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happens.(Summary soon to change)





	

“And this is our Newton,” the tour guide announced, smiling fondly through the viewing glass at the shuffling figure. He smiled tentatively back, then went back to petting the Demiguise in his lap and chattering to the Bowtruckle in his worn suit’s breast pocket. “He’s generally very quiet and well-mannered with any creature he meets, and seems to thrive on caring for other creatures. He’s a lonely thing otherwise; we have yet to find another like him among his kind.” She waved once before pointing to a different part of the enclosure.

What appeared to be a middle-aged Wizard with stern features and a tidy appearance rounded the pile of boulders stacked there, proud and disciplined, and saw Newt. He immediately puffed up, pushing his shoulders back and wrapping a yellow and black scarf, a gift from Newt, around his throat. Several of the audience’s members giggled. “What you see approaching our Newton now is a Graves, specifically of the Percival variety. Generally stubborn, fussy, and domineering, the Percival has seemingly adopted our Newton as his own, and taken over the job of guarding him from predators, despite the Wizard’s habits of becoming friends with every beast in existence.”

A hand raised in the group. She smiled. “Yes?”

“Isn’t the zoo purposefully laid out to keep the Wizarding enclosures separate from any predators, due to the Wizard species’ habit of attacking first and potentially injuring anything nearby?” They asked curiously. The guide sighed.

“Yes, it is. A Wizard’s temperament is often flighty and difficult to understand, despite several attempts to study their habits - for an in-depth look I recommend Granger’s  _ Walking Among Wizards: A Study Conducted by a Muggleborn _ \- and motivations, however Newton and, after extended influence by Newton, Percival seem to be very calm around other magical creatures. In fact, our Newton will often search them out. If an animal nearby is in distress, the Newton will often escape his enclosure simply to be closer to that animal. Percival often follows, and is extremely hostile to anyone whom the Newton does not approve of, so situations like that can be dangerous.”

“Has something like that ever happened?” 

The tour guide’s voice got furtively low. “Actually, Newton’s previous handler, a Ms. Leta Lestrange, often lost control of the Wizard, allowing him to befriend a Thunderbird, several Nundus, and a nest of Occamies, was let go several years ago when she accidentally allowed Newton access to an Obscurial which has since passed away.” She brightened; in the pause, a newspaper clipping was passed through the group, detailing the woman’s unemployment from MACUSA’s sister zoo in Britain, The Ministry. “We have recently acquired a new one, this perfectly tame thing named Credence. Do be careful of startling him, though, he hasn’t got good control at the moment. His first handler was terrible and left him distrustful of us humans. He has shown good results with Percival, though, and he absolutely adores Newton.”

Inside the enclosure, Newton was absentmindedly eating an Occamy-shaped scone provided by Percival and cooing away to the Bowtruckle while the Percival simultaneously watched him eat with a proud expression and kept an eye out for potential dangers.

“You allow them baked goods?” Someone asked. The tour guide narrowed her eyes. 

“Of course, provided they’re healthy and the Wizard in question gets plenty of regular exercise.” She pointed to a different enclosure. “Baking is the hobby of a No-Maj we recently released into the Goldstein enclosure; there’s definitely been a rise in the positive attitude near that one. He’s very sweet.” She laughed at her own pun. There was a collective thoughtful hum. She coughed. “Well, hm, yes - there will be a seminar later tonight, on the habits of the Newton and how his recordings may possibly be translatable to our language and what that might mean for the future of Wizards and magical creatures alike. Please attend; it will count towards the grading at the end of this trip. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to beta this for me? Go ahead.  
> Want to suggest another Wizard for study? Challenge accepted.  
> :)


End file.
